


Held Hostage

by cowboykylux



Series: Summer Wine (James Bond AU) [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 007!Reader, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Bond Villain!Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Island vacation, Islands, James Bond AU, Kidnapping, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo does this sometimes – whisks you away to a secret little place off the map. It’s technically something akin to his evil lair, but you don’t like thinking about it that way. If you start thinking about it that way, you’ll be reminded that he’s your nemesis, your arch nemesis, to be exact. The thought makes you blush just thinking about it, because for a nemesis, he really cares about you and your wellbeing.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Summer Wine (James Bond AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814395
Kudos: 31





	Held Hostage

Kylo does this sometimes – whisks you away to a secret little place off the map. It’s technically something akin to his evil lair, but you don’t like thinking about it that way. If you start thinking about it that way, you’ll be reminded that he’s your nemesis, your arch nemesis, to be exact. The thought makes you blush just thinking about it, because for a nemesis, he really cares about you and your wellbeing.

That’s what this is, he always says. Sometimes you’ll be kidnapped, grabbed and taken into a car, then to a helicopter, then a plane, and when you finally recognize what’s going on, you’re not at all afraid anymore. Because it’s always Kylo, always him and his henchmen who do this, giving you a break and taking you to the island so you can just chill out for a couple days. Sometimes he holds you “hostage” for a week.

You’re never really held hostage, not really. You can leave whenever you want, you both know this, but…but damn does it feel good to just lounge on the beach with him. He owns it, owns the whole thing, this little spot in the Caribbean. There’s a beautiful mansion that you stay in together, Kylo confessed to you once that he only stays there now if he knows you’re going to join him, and that does something to your heart that you’ve never felt before.

It’s a break, is what it is. A break from the incredibly high stress work you do. Mi6 doesn’t offer vacation days, not in the true sense. There’s always an ultimatum with them, with the Agency, always a mission in progress or yet to be announced, so you welcome these little stunts of his with open arms.

Besides, with no one knowing where you are or what you’re doing or who you’re even with, you and Kylo are free to be more open with one another. You learn a lot about him from these sorts of trips, these pockets of time you hold so closely to your chest. You learn that being an evil genius isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, and something about that makes you sad. You wish sometimes that you both had chosen different paths, but then, maybe you would have never met.

He kisses you, on the island. Not that he doesn’t kiss you everywhere else, but here there’s no threat of harm from either end. Here, you both can soak up the sunshine and drink smoothies out of pineapples. You can playfully pull him down by the gold chain he wears around his neck and just kiss him, out in the open as the water glitters like diamonds only a few yards away.

And you’ll go back to them, to the mainland and the agency and M, you will. But when you and Kylo have so much fun swimming and snorkeling and having sex in crisp white linens under a blanket of midnight stars, who can blame you for procrastinating that return just a few more days?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt:
> 
> I would really love some cheesy bond!Kylo on an island lair's beach with reader, just kissing and sunbathing and procrastinating *actually* spying!! Thank you beautiful Z 💕


End file.
